


Good morning, beautiful.

by Summer_Sun



Category: Rook Hunt - Fandom, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), peaceful i guess
Genre: Alternate Universe | Countryside, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Sun/pseuds/Summer_Sun
Summary: A young man who lives at a cottage all by himself was suddenly approached by a new visitor in the area.(This is mostly self-indulgent but oh god i love rook hunt)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Good morning, beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi my second twst fic! Hope this is fine hehe I've been thinking about this concept for rook yknow? we know he's a hunter and all that but i want to imagine a time where he would settle down and watch the world peacefully. This is pretty short but I hope it brings some peaceful vibes. Enjoy!

Sprawled across the soft white pillow were his silky blond locks. The sunlight peered through the thin white curtains and kissed his eyelids gently, urging them to open. Songs of encouragement were sung by the birds, their beautiful voices reaching the ears of the sleeping man behind the curtains of the little cottage. 

He finds himself smiling as he flutters his eyes open; green eyes that match the green meadows twinkled with playfulness.

“Good morning,” he whispered to the world. 

Clattering noises came from the kitchen; the smell of fresh baked cookies invited a few little birds, a row of five perched at the window. The birds sat comfortably, occasionally glancing at each other and chirping in response to the man’s singing.

The man gracefully walked across his small yet comfortable kitchen floor. Taking out the cookies from the oven as he hummed a charming melody. 

Some cookies, a bottle of apple juice, an orange and some kitchen cutlery all placed into a picnic basket. As he undo his apron, he noticed the row of birds watching him and smiled; he gave them a little wave before he exited the kitchen. 

The world was peaceful here. A gust of wind embraced him the moment he exited his house and invited the scent of flowers from his garden to greet him. 

After locking the wooden gate of his home, the man set out for his daily morning walk. His hand extended to touch the tips of the tall green grasses, whose tips glowed a subtle golden under the morning sun. The thin grass tips tickling the palm of his hand as he walked past them. 

A glittering surface. The sound of water reached his ears. The wind was stronger at the area, ruffling his short golden locks. Unfolding a picnic blanket, he chose to settle near the edge of the water stream. The man smiled at the sky as he took a bite from his cookie. 

There was nothing. Nothing else but himself and the vast world. He leaned back and closed his eyes and allowed the world to watch him instead. The sound of flowing water, the rustling of the wind, the choirs of birds and distant voices of nature. 

“Magnificent,” he breathed out.

A sudden rustle. Cautious, nervous steps approached him. The man stiffened however, he hasn’t opened his eyes. 

He wasn’t expecting a visitor. 

He waited. There was no response from the unknown visitor and it was silent once again. After a few moments of thinking, he finally opened his eyes and turned to greet the figure of his visitor. 

A tall manchurian crane stood a few steps away from him. Their body leaning away the moment their eyes met. Pure white feathers decorated with some black ones and their stunning red crown on their head. The man has seen drawings of the bird but, this was his first time seeing one up close. His years of living in this area, this was his first time seeing one all by itself.

Carefully and slowly, trying not to scare it away he leaned closer towards the timid bird. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He greeted the crane with a charming smile. 

  
  



End file.
